The Z-Day Apocalypse
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: "It can't be you.. You were bitten.. You died." He whispered "Shikamaru... I've missed you." She stood up on her tippy toes and leaned in to kiss him. "No!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the woman away from him. Zombiefic pairings: shikaHina and mentions of NaruSaku.


I know I should be working on my other stories, but I needed to get this idea out of my head so I could think straight.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters from Naruto.

* * *

The Apocalypse

"I don't see why you still look for her, Naruto. She was bitten and is either dead or is one of those things out there." A pink hair woman softly stated as she placed her hand on the blond man's shoulder.

"I know Sakura, but I feel like she is alive and still out there. I promised her fiancé I would find her for him." The man name Naruto responded. The woman, Sakura, wrapped her arms around the man and buried her face into his back.

"I don't want to loose you, Naruto." Naruto turned around and kissed the woman.

"You won't loose me, I promise." Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"Naruto it's time to go." A deep voice commanded. The blond man pulled away from the pinkette and looked at the dark hair male.

"I'm coming Shikamaru." Naruto sighed, "I'll be back, Saskura." He kissed the woman one last time before walking away with the other man.

"Bout time you got here, looser." Snorted a man with dark, almost black hair.

"Shut up, Bastard." Naruto growled as he glared at the man.

"Naruto Sasuke save your bickering for later. We need to scavenge for supplies and survivors." A red hair man intervene before their bickering increased.

"Gaara's right, Naruto." Shikamaru stated. Naruto nodded and signaled them to head out. They left their camp area and walked stealthily towards the walker filled village they once occupied. They had lost many of their friends and family. All that was left of the village was Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, Lee, and Hanabi. The first one to turn in their village was an artist named Sai. Then it was Ino's boyfriend, Choji. Then the Hyuga compound, which was a surprise to everyone. The next was the Hokage and the villagers. Then she, the last person in the group they had lost, was bitten for trying to protect her fiancé. Once the Hokage bitten her, she took off so she wouldn't put them in any danger when she turned. The group didn't know if she died by the hands of another survivor or turned into one of those things. Her fiancé wanted to find her, to know if she turned, so he may put her out of her misery of being a walker, a biter, a... A zombie.

"All clear." Gaara mumbled. The others nodded. Sasuke signaled the group to move out, which they complied.

"It's quiet." Sasuke whispered to the group. The others nodded in agreement as they slowly walked through the village, with their weapons in hand.

"Project Eyes is ready." A man with silver slicked back hair stated as he leaned against wall. "With your orders Boss, 'It' will head out to the village."

"I see." The boss mumbled. The man had dark orangey red hair and multiple piercings on his face. "I guess it's time to send her home, Hidan."

"I'll send her out immediately, boss." Hidan stated as he walked away.

"Stop." Shikamaru whispered. The other men halted in their tracks and looked at their intelligent friend.

"What is it, Shika?" Naruto quietly asked.

"Looked around." They did as he asked. The took note of all the walkers looking at them. Just standing there watching. They didn't move a muscle. "We're surrounded." Shikamaru whispered.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Gaara asked. Sasuke readied his twin katanas and glared at the walkers.

"Guys get ready for a fight." Sasuke smirked. The others did as they were told and readied their katanas and adjusted their emergency kunais. To much of their surprise, a young woman wearing what looked like bandages around her body staggered towards the market, which they were heading. She was pale and had long dull bluish black hair. The way she moved made her look like a walker. The men took note that the other walkers didn't take a step near her. The woman halted and turned her head in their directions. Her eyes looked dead, lost, and broken like any eyes of the undead.

"S-Shikamaru?" The woman hoarsely gasped.

"Pein, she has made contact with the survivors." A woman with dark blue hair stated as she fixed her glasses.

"Good. Good. Keep an eye on her progress Konan. Her special ability is growing stronger as we speak." Pein smirked. He leaned towards the woman and kissed her forehead. "I shall reward you later."

The woman blushed lightly and nodded. She couldn't wait till later.

"S-Shikamaru." The woman whispered once more as she stared at the man in shock.

'No way.' All the men thought when they recognized the woman.

"S-Shikamaru." The woman dropped to her knees and began to cry. The walkers began to wail and move around in a frenzy, but not one made its way towards the five. If anyone saw the way the walkers grew anxious to feed, they would've said they felt her become upset and they, themselves, became upset with her.

"It can't be you.. You were bitten Hinata." Shikamaru muttered confusedly. "You died."

The other men remained quiet not wanting to say anything. Their attention was transfixed onto the walkers that grew anxious to feed, but at the same time kept their distance. Hinata's small petite body began to tremble. At first the group though she was crying, but that thought was kicked aside when they heard her laugh. Her quiet laughter made a shiver go down their spines. Something was wrong with her, but none of them could put their finger on it.

"Hidan, release her pet. Things are getting quiet boring." Pein ordered.

"Yes sir." Hidan responded as he pressed a button and watches the monitor to see a cloaked figure walk out of the hidden base.

"Project Eyes will know what to do when she sees it." He stated before walking out of the security room.

Hinata slowly stood to her feet and looked at the group. A small smile graced her features. "Shikamaru."

"Hinata." Shikamaru began to take slow steps towards the woman. With each step he took, he began to feel uneasy.

"I've missed you." She whispered as she gently touched his cheek. She stood up on her tippy toes and leaned in to kiss him.

"NO!" Naruto shouted a he pushed the woman away from Shikamaru.

"What the hell Naruto?!" He shouted. Shikamaru turned his head to Hinata and saw her frowning. Shikamaru then noticed the black veins fading away from her face. She was infected, but why hasn't she turned?

"She has the virus in her, you idiot! She could transfer the virus into you and turn you into one of those things!" Naruto answered as he yelled at Shikamaru. Hinata growled in an animalistic way before she launched herself at Naruto.

"Get off!" Naruto ordered as he tried to prevent the woman from clawing out his eyes. She was trying scratch , bite, and kill him. Gaara snapped out of his trance like state and tackled the woman. She began to squirm trying to get out of his grip. She managed to get the upper hand and kicked the red head off of her.

"It's about time you got here." She muttered as she looked at the cloak figure sitting on a roof of a random building. The four men looked up to see the person Hinata was talking too. The cloaked figure jumped off from the roof an landed next to her. It took off its cloak and wrapped it around her.

"You're cold." The once cloaked man stated in a deep masculine voice. The man was abnormally tall and had grey blue skin. Even his spiky hair was a dark blue. His teeth were sharpen and resembled teeth of a shark.

"Thanks." She muttered and she allowed herself to be swallowed by the large cloak.

"Are these bugs bothering you, Master?" He asked as he glared in the direction of the men.

"No. Lets just go.. They are becoming hungry and they want to eat." She answered. Shikamaru and the other instantly realized that she was talking about the walkers.

"Hinata you can't leave us here!" Naruto shouted. Hinata turned her head and grinned.

"Oh but I can." She said. The walkers began to surround the men. They became trapped. Nothing they could do would allow them to make it out alive. Hinata grinned from the side as she watched the walkers tear apart each man to pieces.

"No!" Shikamaru shouted as he quickly sat up from his bed. He was drenching in sweat and gripping the white sheets tightly. He blinked a couple of times and noticed he was home. Everything was normal.

"Mm S-Shika are you o-ok?" He heard a soft feminine voice whisper. He turned his head to see his wife clutching the sheet to cover her chest as she sat up.

"Yeah I just had a bad nightmare that's all." He muttered. Hinata smiled softly and gently kissed his cheek. Shikamaru laid back down and watched Hinata lay down with her head on his chest.

"I love you, Shika." She whispered before falling asleep.

He smiled softly at the beautiful woman and stroked her hair gently. "I love you too." He slowly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Dreaming of the rest of his life with his wife instead of zombies. Maybe he shouldn't watch too many zombie movies before going to bed next time.

* * *

Well I have to say Im not really a big Shikahina fan, but I think their cute together.

please Reveiw and tell me what you thought of this awkward story. I welcome helpful critism and opinions. I don't really care if you didn't like the story. I kind of dont like it. It's probably not one of my best but its my first zombie one. Haha

Once again please Reveiw

-Rose


End file.
